Shantae's Big Conference!
by hubworld77
Summary: When Shantae get's a letter from Wayfoward. Risky Boots tries to help her prepare!


*A year has passed since the defeat of the Pirate Master. Shantae's job as the town protector was quickly getting less active as she spent more and more days lazing about in her home at the lighthouse. One peaceful night like any other, the half-genie was sluggishly relaxing on her new chair, reading a book with one hand and taking bites out of a box of chocolates with the other. All of a sudden, a loud knock was heard from her front door. The incident was caused by a person Shantae knew who was named Risky Boots.*

Risky: Oh, Shantae!  
Shantae was surprised to see him.  
Risky: What are you doing here?  
Shantae placed her book down as she stood up.  
Shantae: I was about the ask you the same thing. Where have you been?  
Risky: Oh. I was in the neighborhood and I was stopping by to drop off this.  
Risky shows an envelope that was addressed to Shantae.  
Shantae: What is this?  
Risky: A letter from Wayfoward. About your new game.  
Shantae began to feel a letter nervous.  
Shantae: A new game? Now? Already?  
Riskey: Yep it's true you got a new game and why are you nervous?  
Shantae: Well... um...  
She then look down away from Risky.  
Risky: Come on Shantae tell me what's wrong?  
Shantae: Yeah. Only one problem.  
*She points down and pokes at her belly; Shantae had gained weight over the past year due to the lack of action*  
Shantae: I got a gut belly.  
Risky: Oh Geez! No wonder why! Shantae why didn't you tell me that you gained weight?  
Shantae: You're not exactly easy to get to... or easy to talk to.  
Risky: i know.  
Shantae: Just let me look at the letter.  
Shantae read the letter from Wayfoward and see what it says.  
Shantae: "Dear Shantae, we are pleased to announce the newest independent title from Wayforward Games, **_Shantae: Half-Genie Hero._** Starring you, of course. We have plenty of surprises both from the studio and from the fan base. So if you could come to our offices next week looking your best, we can discuss it further then."  
Risky: Looks like you got a letter from the people of Wayfoward themselves, Shantae!  
Shantae: And they said I have to show up at my best! Risky, what am I gonna do?!  
Risky: You could suck your tummy in like this!  
Risky then took a breath as he sucked in his stomach.  
Shantae: tries to do the same, but finds it difficult to hold her breath in for long.  
Shantae: That's not going to work.  
Risky: Hmm. Time for plan B.  
Shantae: And what would that be?  
Risky: Time to go to the gym.  
Shantae: What? But, wouldn't people see you and stuff? You're not exactly Miss Popular.  
Risky: I know but you need to exercise your body for "Shantae: Half Genie Hero!  
Shantae: Well, we can't have people seeing you in public!  
Risky: Don't worry about me Shantae! I'll just wear this Disguise so no one will see me!  
Shantae: Well, Okay.

At the Gym.  
Shantae was running on the treadmill.  
Risky: You're doing great, Shantae.  
Risky was in his disguise as no one recognized him. In about 30 minutes or so, Shantae lost a lot of her weight.  
Shantae: I did it! I'm skinny again! Now i can go to the Conference at Wayfoward!

A few weeks later.  
Inside Wayforward Technoliges inc.  
Risky was helping Shantae get ready for the conference. She was feeling a bit nervous.  
Oh Risky i'm so nervous i mean what do i say to them?  
Risky: Just act yourself, girl.  
Shantae: Ok! Well... Wish me luck!  
Risky: Good luck, Shantae!  
Shantae took a big breath.  
Shantae: Here goes nothing.  
She then takes a seat and then sees a bunch of kids!  
Kids: Hi Shantae!  
Shantae: Hi, kids.  
Boss: So Shantae... Are you excited for _Shantae: A Half Genie-Hero_?  
Shantae: Uh... yeah! I'm really excited.  
Boss: That's nice to hear.  
Boy: Shantae How did you defeat the Pirate Master?  
Shantae: I defeated him with...  
Girl: Can you teach me how to belly dance, Shantae?  
Shantae: Um... Sure!  
Boy: No Way! I was first!  
Girl: WAS NOT!  
Boy: WAS TOO!  
Girl: NOT!  
Boy: TOO!  
Boss: Ok you two thats enough! So Shantae... What are you excited the most about half genie hero?  
Shantae: Well I.. oh.  
*She looks down as she sees a few snacks on the table in front of her. Then her tummy was rumbling loudly.*  
Shantae: Sorry. I'm hungry.  
Boss: You're hungry?  
Shantae: Yeah! I mean it's been a long way here and i haven't ate breakfast yet.  
She then begins to sweat a little.  
Boss: What a great idea! Having a snack break. What do ya say Kids?  
Kids: Yeah!  
Boss: Okay. Snack break it is then.  
Shantae: Phew!  
She then sees some potato chips placed in front of her.  
Shantae: Well maybe one won't hurt.  
She took a bite of the chip. Her eyes start to glimmer.  
Shantae: MMM. So good!  
*She then eats the rest of the chip bags! She then sighed and then rubs her tummy. Then the table starts to creek and break, which shows her big belly exposed. Everyone else saw her.*  
Shantae: Hm?  
She then sees her big belly and then began to sweat nervously.  
Shantae: Uh, I can explain it's just...*Sighs* Well you see after a year has passed after defeating the Pirate Master and all, things in Scuttle Town have been kinda slow lately and do to the lack of action, I've then started gaining weight!  
She then showed everyone her big belly.  
Kids: OOOOh!  
Shantae: So I started to hit the gym with the help of Risky boots.  
Risky then walks next to Shantae.  
Shantae: And I was really nervous and I didn't know what to say. And i really couldn't help myself so yeah I couldn't resist! And i'm Sorry.  
She really felt bad about what just happened.  
Boss: Shantae... This is...  
Boy: Awesome!  
All of them: Huh?!  
Boy: I mean just think it it could be a gimmick in the game.  
Kids: Yeah!  
Boss: Hmm... I guess that could work... Yeah! It could work! What do you think, Shantae?  
Shantae: Ummm, Sure!  
Kids: Yay!  
Boss: Excellent! I'll talk to the executives right Away!  
Shantae: Alright! Of!  
2 kids were bouncing on Shantae's stomach. They all get in a line and waited for their turn.  
Boss: Thanks for your idea's, Shantae!  
Shantae: You're Welcome, Sir!  
Risky: I knew you can do it.  
Shantae: Thanks.

THE END.


End file.
